who am i?
by Anzie123
Summary: Naruto is a young 6 years old boy, hated by everyone in Konoha. One day, he losses his memory because of Kurama...
1. kurama wants to go

What's happening? Naruto whispered.

He was falling, that was for sure….but where was he? And why was he there? He had a strange feeling in his stomach, almost painful feeling the blonde 6 years old boy never felt before…

Suddenly, a strange man appeared in front of him, he looked familiar, and he kinda reminded him of himself…right, he was one of those stone faces in konoha, the fourth hokage, he thought. But what was he doing here? He tried to ask him that, but he couldnt speak, he couldnt move….he could just fall and watch how hokage was in front of him, doing something weird with his hands. That is when the pain got even worse, and the seal on his stomach started shining…

Hokage looked at him, smiled and dissappeared. But the pain was still there.

It was like a part of him tried to get out of him, he decided not to let that happen. He fought with the pain, and suddenly everything stopped…..and he woke up, back in his room.

Was it a dream? That thought was in his head, and he couldnt get it out, no matter how hard he tried….he couldnt forget that feeling…..and it was way to real to be just a dream…

He was thinking, what could that be, when his alarm clock started rinning, it was time for him to wake up. His first thought was, that he should tell Iruka sensei about that, but right next thought was: who is Iruka sensei? And what's my name? Who am i?

Everything, that was in his head just a second ago, was slowly fading away…..the more he tried to remember, more he forgot…

 **hey guys!**

 **so, this is the start of my new fanfiction, where naruto losses his memory, because of Kurama. this is my first fanfiction, so i'm problably not that good at these stuff yet, and also try to ignore my bad engilsh writing skills.**

 **i hope that you will like it, review and tell me what you think ;D**

 **i will write next chapter soon, so go read it too :)**

 **love you all ^-^**

 **-Anzie**


	2. the dreams of becoming hokage

Little boy looked at the clock. It was time for him to wake up, but he didnt want to. He just wanted to stay in his bed, but somehow he knew, that something important has to happen today.

He got dressed, and ate breakfast (he was surprised when he had only ramen to eat, because he didnt remember that he likes only that), he left his house.

Suddenly he remembered, that he didnt know where he had to go…

He noticed some other kids, as old as him going in the same direction as him, so he followed, looking like he knows where they were going….but he still couldnt remember anything.

He saw a little girl, with dark blue hair watching him, so he called her 'hey you!with blue hair, behind that tree, can you come here a little?' The girl didn't know what to do at first, but then she slowly came closer.

'hey!' He said.'what is your name?'. Little girl answered, that her name is Hinata. After he asked he where is she going, she replied, that to ninja academy, like everyone else. Today was the first day on their road to become ninjas.

After that she run away. Naruto thought, that she didnt need to be so scared, he was only talking with her, nothyng else. But Hinata already dissappeared.

XOXOXOXOX

At the academy, he saw that everyone were standing in lines, but when he tried to go stand in one too, everyone went in another line. They were avoiding him. Like if they were scared whenewer he gets near them. So he just sat in the swing under a tree a little away, and watched everything from the distance. He saw many parents giving him the same look, they didnt want him even near their children, but only that little girl from before, she was looking at him all the time, and she was smiling.

He wished that he would know, what has he done, to deserve hate from everyone.

When he came home, the blonde boy didnt have anything to do, so he went to bed. But he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about last night's dream, and tried to figure out, why couldn't he remember anything.

Naruto fell asleep, and suddenly he started falling again. But this time he didn't feel any pain. He fell on the floor, and stood up. He was in front of a huge cage, and the same man from yesterday was standing in front of the cage.

He found out, that he could speak this time, so he screamed : 'who are you? And where am i? What did you do to me yesterday? Why cant i remember anything? '

He noticed, that the 4th hokage was crying, looking down. He said : I'm sorry Naruto. It's all my fault. People hate you….because of me. And now you lost memory….because of me.i hope that you'll be able to forgive me one day. When you will understand, why i had to do that.

Everything after that felt like a vision. Many people were around them, and he noticed that they were standing next to that swing, at the first day of school event. 4th hokage went near the people, and they turned to him , smiling. They loved him. Naruto was impressed. He wanted to be just like that man, to be acknowleged by everyone, not just that little girl. He started running after that man, when everything started fading away. He screamed : no no no no dont go away. Tell me how to become hokage, to be loved by everyone, just like you. But 4th didn' t tell him that. He just smiled and said, that one day when time comes, he will know how. He smiled and dissappeared. At that moment Naruto noticed a huge scary fox in the cage behind the hokage, and that was the last thing remembered, as he woke up.

He was back in his room, and remembered that fox with 8…..no, 9 tailes, and he didnt remember every detail, but he remembered, that everyone loved hokage's.

That was the first time he thought to himself: i'm going to become hokage one day, to be like that man, to be noticed and loved by everyone. He smiled as he saw a vision of him being the hokage, and he fell asleep, until the alarm clock told him that it's time to wake up.

 **so...that would be the next chapter :)**

 **i want to remind you, that Naruto doesn't remember ANYTHING...Hinata told him his name, but he doesn't know anything else.**

 **tell me if there is anything you would like to see in my story, and again, please review ^^**

 **love you guys!**

 **-Anzie**


End file.
